ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
O Reencontro
O Reencontro é o Primeiro Episódio da primeira temporada de Ben 10.000 - The Hero Generation. Script center *Zombozo:Você não irá me deter agora,Ben Tennyson. *Ben de 11 anos:Quer apostar é? Ben vira fantasmático e acaba trazendo o medo que Zombozo tem por Fantasmático e acaba correndo. *Fantasmático:Ei,volte aqui,seu fujão! Ben se transforma em XLR8 e corre atrás de Zombozo,que é detido pelos Encanadores. center Ben transformado em Quatro-Braços está lutando com os Psicoloucos. *Quatro-Braços:Vocês não desistem não?Vocês não acham que já passaram da idade de ficar por aí assaltando lojas e pessoas? *Mortrança:Tá me chamando de velha? *Quatro-Braços:Só to sendo sincero!(sorri) Quatro-Braços tenta bater em Mortrança mas Polegares segura seu punho e arremessa para cima.No ar Ácido gospe ácido e ainda no ar Mortrança o segura com seu cabelo. *Polegares:Agora você vai ficar paradinho... *Ácido:...Bem aí!(ri) *Quatro-Braços:Só se for por alguns instantes!(se transforma em Clone) Quando Ben se transforma em Clone,ele passa pelo formato que o cabelo de Mortrança usou para segurar Quatro-Braços e se multiplica. *Clone:Quem é o verdadeiro eu? *Clone 02:Será eu? *Clone 04:Acho que sou eu. *Clone 03:Claro que não,sou eu! *Clone 11:Parem de falar bobagem,sou eu o verdadeiro! *Polegares:Argh!(Soca o chão) O soco de Polegares estremece todo o chão,revelando o verdadeiro Ben. *Ácido:Aí está você,fique parado(cospe ácido) Clone desvia do golpe de Ácido e evolui para Clone Supremo.Clone Supremo voa e se multiplica.Seus clones prendem todos.Logo se transforma em Eco Eco,que grita até os três desmaiarem. *Eco Eco:Trabalho feito.(se destranforma) Os Encanadores chegam no local e levam o trio para a prisão. Mais tarde,quando Ben vai ao Sr.Sorvete ve um portal se abrindo. *Ben:Justo agora que a fila tá no final?Ah cara.(se transforma em Arraia-à-Jato) *Arraia-à-Jato:Vamos ver o que tem aqui(pousa na frente do portal) Do nada,um raio de mana o atinge.Ben cai no chão e se destransforma.Gwen sai do portal e o reconhece. *Gwen:Ben!Pensava que era algum inimigo,me desculpa(levanta ele) *Ben:Tudo bem,Gwen.A quanto tempo! Os dois se abraçam. Na base Encanadora,Kevin e Rook estudam sobre o Dr. Animal. *Rook:Esse Dr.Animal é realmente muito inteligente,antes da loucura ganhou vários prêmios. *Kevin:Sim,o mais estranho é que quando ele foi rejeitado pela primeira vez no concurso,ele enlouqueceu. Gwen e Ben chegam na Base Encanadora. *Kevin:Gwen! *Gwen:Kevin! Os dois se beijam. *Ben:E aí,Rook. *Rook:Olá,Ben. Ben recebe uma mensagem pelo comunicador,era Julie. *Julie(pelo comunicador):Ben!Me ajuda!Três dragões estão atrás de mim!(ofegante) *Ben:Dragões?Peraí,sua voz tá ofegante.O que aconteceu? *Julie(pelo comunicador):Eu tava estudando em casa quando apareceu um e quebrou o telhado do meu quarto,eu to correndo deles,por isso to ofegante! *Ben:Já chego aí!(desliga comunicador)Pessoal,tenho que ajudar a Julie. Ben se transforma em Acelerado. *Acelerado:Volto em um segundo!(ri) Acelerado sai da Base dos Encanadores. *Gwen:Céus... *Kevin:Quando ele vai parar com esses trocadilhos? No bairro da Julie... *Julie:Ship,cade você quando eu preciso? Ship aparece e se fusiona à Julie,ela dispara vários mísseis nos dragões mas nada faz efeito.Ben aparece e vê Julie derrotada,Ben se destransforma e ajuda Julie.Kevin e Gwen chegam no carro de Kevin. *Gwen:Julie! *Kevin:Dragões!?Caramba... *Rook:Pensava que eram participantes de lendas e mitos da Terra.(atira um rastreador na asa de um dos Dragões) Dois dos Dragões conseguem escapar,um deles é impedindo por Ben,como Enormossauro. *Enormossauro:Você vai ficar bem aqui!Bem quieto! Depois,na Base Encanadora. *Kevin:Foi uma boa ideia plantar um rastreador nos Dragões,Rook. *Rook:Obrigado... *Kevin:Pelo visto eles estão em uma área fora da cidade,vamos lá! Ao chegar no local Ben,Kevin,Gwen e Julie veem um Dragão entrando em um armazem.Ben se transforma em um novo alienígena,Dragon. *Kevin:Alienígena novo? *Dragon:O que você acha que fui fazer quando tentei pegar o depoimento daquele dragão?Precisava falar a língua dele. Dragon vai até a portaria e passa despercebido.Ben acaba encontrando Dr.Animal. *Dragão 04(com tradutor):Senhor Dr.Animal,um dos dragões quer falar com você. *Dr.Animal:Deixe-o entrar! Ben entra na sala de Dr.Animal. *Dragon:Olha só,tem até sala agora. *Dr.Animal:Como!? *Dragon:Vamos lá,Animal...fala logo seu plano pra eu acabar com você! *Dr.Animal:Tennyson?Ben Tennyson!? *Dragon:Acertou! *Dr.Animal:Chegou tarde,criança.Meus dragões mutantes já estão prontos para destruir todo o universo! *Dragon:Você para um ex-cientista genial é bem burro.No máximo destruiria a Terra. *Dr.Animal:O que quer dizer? *Dragon:Nada voa no espaço sem impulsão sônica,os dragões voam por causa do ar,não vibração corporal. *Dr.Animal:Não importa!Eu arrumarei um jeito que isso aconteça! *Dragon:Só se for na cadeia!(se transforma em Quatro-Braços) *Dr.Animal:Tolo!Você não sabe o quanto é perigoso me atacar aqui!(aciona o alarme) *Quatro-Braços:Você realmente não entende como as coisas funcionam.O vilão chama os capangas e o herói bate neles,o vilão enfrenta o herói e o herói vence. Quando Quatro-Braços tenta atacar o Dr.Animal um dragão o ataca e o joga para fora do armazém.No ar Ben se transforma em Insectóide e cospe nos olhos do Dragão.Insectóide gospe sua gosma também em Animal,que cai em cima do controle mental dos Dragões,os fazendo sair do transe e fugirem do local. *Insectóide:Tchauzinho,dragões.Você tá ferrado,Animal! Insectóide joga um cipó de gosma em Animal e o puxa.Ben se transforma em Enormossauro e o leva pela mão até a Base Encanadora. *Dr.Animal:Prisão de novo não! *Enormossauro:Se você fosse mais inteligente pararia desse lance de destruir o mundo e começaria a trabalhar em algo mais útil. Na prisão,enquanto a equipe assiste televisão... *Dr.Animal:Droga,odeio esse lugar...melhor falar com ele.(liga um comunicador que estava escondido em sua roupa) *Khyber:Preso novamente,Animal? *Dr.Animal:Sim..desse jeito não dá pra formar o grupo. *Khyber:Relaxe,Animal.Eu mesmo irei te buscar e até lá,os 10 Novos Negativos estarão prontos... Grandes Eventos #Dr Animal retorna #Dr Animal faz Dragões Robos #Clone Supremo faz sua Estreia #Gwen volta de Outra Dimensão #Dr Animal recomeça os 10 Negativos Personagens #Ben Tennyson #Kevin Levin #Gwen Tennyson #Julie Yamomoto Vilões #Dr. Animal. #Dragões Robos #Khyber #Psicoloucos #Zombozo Flashback Aliens Usados Usados por 11 Anos #Fantásmatico #XLR8 Usados por 17 Anos #Quatro Braços 2x #Clone #Clone Supremo Aparição #Eco Eco #Fantásmatico #Arraia Jato #Acelerado #Enormossauro 2x #Dragon #Inséctoide Categoria:Episódios